Bad Little Boy
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: When Gumball has scorned Marshall too many times, how will the vampire king react? Will they find out just how much they really care, or hate, each other? I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters or music. Rating may change if I decide to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, another new story! My fanfiction juices have been pumping and I've had many new story ideas. I got this idea while listening to the ****_Ashestoashesjc_**** Marshall Lee version of 'I'm Just Your Problem', if you haven't heard it, look it up! So, here's the latest!**

"I'm like, a thousand years old. La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face, I'm gonna… What you don't like that? Or do you just not like me? Sorry I don't treat you like a god, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you! I'm just your problem. Well, I'm just your problem. It's like I'm, not even a person, am I? Oh no. I'm just your problem. Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. I'm sorry that I exist I forgot what landed me on your blacklist. Well I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with  
>you! So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? Woooah! I don't have a clue, I'm asking you! So why do I want to? And I guess that's why I wanna bury you in the ground. And baby that's why, I wanna bury you with my sound. I'm sorry that it's this way, but I don't know what else to say. Cuz I didn't mean to push all my friends away, cuz I'm just a burden. And I just your problem." Marshall Lee turns his back to me and floats out the doors to balcony, battle axe guitar with him, I hear the barely there whisper of 'sorry' before he's disappeared from sight. I'm left standing there, half naked in the silence.<p>

I finally return to my senses and snort, rolling my eyes and shaking my head as I pull on pajamas. Laying in my four poster, pink bed, I rest on my side and sigh again, wishing, as I eternally was, that I wasn't always such a globbing jerk to Marshall. But then he would come around and flirt and joke with me and I couldn't stand it along with his pranks that always somehow ended with me partially stripped.

Closing my eyes I imagine Marshall lying next to me in bed, his arms wrapped around me, stroking along the light pink skin of my stomach softly as I drifted off to sweet dreams with a smile on my mouth and Marshall in my mind.

XxXxX

Floating away from the castle that looked like Pepto-Bismol had spilled on and stained everything. A single tear runs down my cheek, I would wipe it away, but I sometimes needed a reminder that I had emotions and could be hurt. I heard a laugh from Gumball as I slunk away, he truly hated me. I wish I could do something that would prove I honestly liked him, but he always suspected everything I did as a prank or joke.

Finally reaching my cave, I 'sit down' on my hard as a rock couch and think about what to do. After hours of brainstorming, I still had no idea and was getting irritated. Grabbing my guitar, I decide to go to Fionna, the only person who treated me like, well, a person.

When I glide into her room, it looks like she's about to go to bed as well. "Hey Fi." I lean back, into my usual reclined position as I pluck a few random chords.

She jumps slightly before whirling around faster than I had ever seen her move before and responding to me. "O-oh, hey Marshall. Umm, what do you need?" She sounds almost guilty, like she was doing something she shouldn't have been while her back was turned to me.

"Oh nothing… just your late night companionship. Maybe a few battles if we have enough time." She jolts upright at that, ramrod straight.

"Really? Battles? When? Where? Who do I need to defeat?"

"Woah, calm down bro. You ready?" Upon her nod I take her hand. "Let's go." I hold onto her tightly as I fly over to a place we could sit in relative peace, a clearing in the forest. Letting her down, I begin strumming out a melody for a few moments before words come to me.

"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world? You're a good little girl." She joins in with her own verse.

"Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy, that you're that kind of guy. But, if you are why do you wanna hang out with me?" Grinning, teeth sharp, I enlighten her a bit, floating around her head in a circle as I sing.

"Girl, don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killing, sending everyone running like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got demon eyes and they're looking right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby I'm not from here, I'm from the Nightosphere. To me you're clear, transparent. You got a thing for me girl, it's apparent." I finish, moving closer, only an inch or two between our lips.

She takes a step back, distancing herself from the monster I am. "How can you do this Marshall?" Her voice so soft, I almost miss it.

"Do what?" I cock my head to the side, genuinely unsure of what she means.

"Flirt with me and everyone who'll have it when there's someone you're crazy about?"

"What are you talking about?" I narrow my eyes at her, not liking where this was going at all.

"You're totally in love with Gumball!" I growl at her, pretty much forcing myself not to wrap my fingers around her slender neck and shove them into her flesh, tearing out the delicious red of her throat.

"Fionna, I'm evil, heartless. I can't love, and it definitely wouldn't be Gumbutt even if I could." Flying off quickly, I don't allow her to argue. Zooming through the trees, I hear Fionna yelling after me and chasing me down. I eventually stop at another clearing in the now sparse woods. A grave yard. Pretty much pissed at the world, I smash my guitar into a huge, marble slab. I have to bring the axe down a few times before it finally splinters. Slamming the instrument against the rock one more time, the neck and a few of the strings snap, they recoil and slice into my cheek, a couple cut into my arm. Blood dripping down, I toss the trashed guitar a few feet away. "Everything breaks eventually…" I say before going back into singing.

"Did you think I was lying? I said I'm evil without even trying. Already dead so I'm not scared of dying, drinking the red from your heart in one sitting. You think you've got me pegged, you must be kidding. I raise the dead up and they do my bidding. Girl, I'm a thousand years old, I'm a riddle. Bad little boy, yes I'm bad but not little."

"Marshall… I-" I cut her off, not wanting to hear her sweet lies or feel her soft hands comforting me as she reached towards me.

"Just go home Fi… I'll be okay." I said the last part more to reassure me than her. Turning from her, I float off, not knowing what to feel or think.

**So there's chapter one. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**Oh yeah, if you were wondering why Cake wasn't with Fionna, she was either asleep or with Lord Monochomicorn.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The End

**So, since I have so much going on and many stories to be working on, I'm closing up some of my less popular fanfics. This is one of them, so this is it. The end.**


End file.
